


Rose rosse per te (ho comprato stasera)

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [8]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: L’appuntamento perfetto by Nico (piccolo sequel di Made for Ni)
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Red & Blue [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245314
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Rose rosse per te (ho comprato stasera)

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa (in ritardo) al Final Countdown di Skam Italia Fandom Events su Tumblr - Day four (May 4th): Festival  
> E' consigliabile leggere prima Made for Ni per capire il senso generale di questa scenetta.

**Giugno 2019**

Martino si affaccia dalla finestra della sua camera e individua subito i ricciolini mori del suo ragazzo, che sta guardando verso l’alto tenendo la testa piegata all’indietro per mandargli un bacio col palmo della mano non appena lo vede spuntare fuori dall’appartamento.

Quando rientra nella stanza ha già un braccio fuori dalla maglietta e sta sfilando l’altro mentre cammina veloce verso l’armadio per recuperare un abbigliamento con cui, all’entrata del ristorante, non lo scambino per il fattorino di JustEat. Soffrirà le pene dell’inferno visto che a fine giugno nemmeno il ponentino salva i romani dall’afa, ma se Nico ha deciso di festeggiare così la fine dei suoi esami di maturità, lui non può far altro che abbozzare e presentarsi al meglio delle sue possibilità. Che in questo caso sono rappresentate da una semplice camicia bianca, la giacca grigia che ha messo alla comunione di sua cugina il mese scorso e un jeans nero rigorosissimo che gli ha regalato suo padre per il compleanno e di cui ha finto di dimenticare l’esistenza fino ad ora. Gli stanno pure stretti, ne azzeccasse mai una.

Riesce in ogni caso a rispettare i tempi promessi nel messaggio e il sorriso con cui lo accoglie Niccolò lo ripaga di tutte le sue sofferenze. Sta per attraversare il portone del palazzo per raggiungerlo in strada, quando Nico lo spinge nuovamente nell’androne costringendolo a retrocedere finché sono abbastanza riparati dai passanti da poter usare la camicia come appiglio e tirarlo verso di sé per un saluto decisamente privato e _bollente_.

“Mi sei mancato.” gli soffia contro baciandolo ancora, occhi chiusi e labbra che si muovono esigenti sulle sue chiedendo più pelle, più calore, più _Martino_.

“Ci siamo…visti ieri…al tuo…esame.” trenta secondi di limone e già sta in affanno, il contegno che lo saluta sconsolato dall’era pre-Fares.

“Quello non conta.”

Effettivamente nelle ultime due settimane sono stati praticamente delle monache di clausura: Niccolò non era mai riuscito a concentrarsi nello studio con Martino intorno, per cui avevano deciso che era meglio limitare i loro incontri per permettergli di arrivare alle varie prove senza ulteriori rimorsi di coscienza.

“Tu dopo cena vieni a dormire da me. E con ‘dormire’ intendo che saremo nudi e non dormiremo affatto, tanto per essere chiari.”

“Cristallino, ma i tuoi non ci sono?”

Nico sfila dalla tasca un mazzo di chiavi che gli avvicina all’orecchio sorridendo radioso.

“Sono di casa nuova, lo senti il suono della libertà?” un tintinnio vivace accompagna il loro dondolare “Ascolta, dice: _Martiiii, Nicooo, finalmente potete scopare in paceeee_.”

“La finezza di un quartetto d’archi, proprio.” ride Martino chiudendo la mano intorno a quella dell’altro per fermare quel concerto di promesse fin troppo allettanti.

“Non ridere così che mi fai venire voglia di saltare la cena.”

“È la tua serata, decidi tu…”

Niccolò si sofferma a pensarci un momento, indeciso.

“No, andiamo và, che poi mi rinfacceresti il solito panino da Ivano.”

“Ma non è vero!”

Niccolò non gli risponde nemmeno, avviandosi fuori dal palazzo verso il parcheggio in cui ha lasciato la macchina. In pochi passi raggiunge un Golf nero lucidissimo che sembra appena uscito dal concessionario e con un inchino plateale glielo indica fiero.

“La sua carrozza, monsieur.”

“Ma che stai dicendo?”

“Mi piacerebbe poterti dire che è il mio regalo di diploma ma li conosci troppo bene i miei per credere a una minchiata simile.”

“Appunto, a chi l’hai scroccato?"

“A mio zio, me ne doveva una.”

“Tutti poveracci in famiglia, vedo.”

Niccolò gli apre lo sportello del lato passeggero senza lasciarsi provocare dalla sua battuta e lo invita a salire, sedendosi poi al suo posto di guida.

La realizzazione che stia seguendo le regole dell’appuntamento perfetto del suo scherzo di poche settimane addietro colpisce Martino insieme all’odore di pelle nuova degli interni dell’auto.

_No, hai ragione, tu ti meriti di meglio. Meriti un ragazzo che venga a prenderti con una macchina vera, non con quel cesso di mia madre; che ti aspetti con un mazzo di rose e ti apra lo sportello per farti salire; che ti porti nel ristorante migliore della città e ti dica quanto sei bello…_

Le parole di Nico riecheggiano nella sua testa rendendo palese quanto abbia rimuginato nei giorni scorsi sulle sue stupide recriminazioni delle loro cene a base di panini, ma adesso ha un’espressione così divertita e serena che Martino non se la sente di appesantire l’atmosfera coi suoi sensi di colpa tardivi. Decide perciò di assecondare il gioco e di lasciarsi viziare dalle sorprese che Nico ha in serbo per lui, a cominciare dalle rose che intravede sui sedili posteriori dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Niccolò si sporge a prenderle e lo guarda sorridendo, iniziando a canticchiare _Rose rosse_ di Massimo Ranieri con la sua voce dolce e profonda e muovendo il mazzo a tempo sotto il suo viso.

“Ecco, ce mancava solo il Festival de Sanremo dell’epoca de mi’ nonno. Poi sarei io quello antico!”

Come se Marti avesse spinto il tasto del suo jukebox interiore, Nico cambia traccia e melodia passando dagli anni ’70 al nuovo millennio “ _Ti regalerò una rosa, una rosa rossa per dipingere ogni cosa, u_ _na rosa per ogni tua lacrima da consolare e una rosa per poterti amare…_ ”

“La sai tutta, vè? Vabbè, almeno Cristicchi è ancora vivo.”

Niccolò scoppia a ridere “Anche Ranieri è vivo!”

“Se lo dici tu.”

“Non è che lo dico io, lo dice il mondo.”

“Ok, ok.”

Martino si sistema meglio sul sedile, poggiando le rose al suo fianco “Comunque grazie, dei fiori…anche se avrei dovuto regalarli io a te visto che stiamo festeggiando il tuo diploma.”

“Sei tu il mio regalo, Marti.”

Non è una frase fatta, una di quelle con cui vengono avvolti i cioccolatini: Niccolò ci crede davvero, si percepisce dal tono sincero che ha usato, dalla brillantezza che intensifica il verde dei suoi occhi nel momento i cui i loro sguardi si incontrano, dal modo il cui il suo corpo si rilassa quando sente avvicinarsi quello di Martino.

“Vieni qui.” lo abbraccia con quell’amore che non riuscirà mai a trasmettergli appieno a parole, ma che col contatto fluisce sempre naturalmente fra loro, senza la complicazione di dover passare prima dalla testa. Da un cuore all’altro nel modo più immediato e diretto possibile.

Niccolò si prende grato quel minuto di tenerezza fra le braccia di Martino e nel separarsi da lui gli sorride felice con tanto di adorabili fossette sulle guance.

“Andiamo, che dici?” gli chiede agganciando la cintura e accendendo il motore.

Martino insinua un braccio fra quelle dell’altro e preme forte sul centro del volante “Stasera si sbocciaaaa!!!”

La risata di Nico sovrasta perfino il suono fragoroso del clacson.

**Author's Note:**

> La Pergola è l’unico ristorante 3 stelle Michelin di Roma, quindi Marti e Nico lo vedranno col binocolo come tutti noi altri miseri mortali.  
> Rose Rosse di Ranieri in realtà non è stata portata al Festival di Sanremo ma al Cantagiro (un altro festival canoro itinerante, l’antenato del Festivalbar), mentre Ti regalerò una rosa di Cristicchi ha vinto (meritatamente) il Festival nel 2007.  
> Mancano 9 giorni alla s4 e io sto sclerando di brutto al pensiero di rivedere i miei figli, voi come state???


End file.
